


Lost Memories

by FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate (orphan_account)



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate
Summary: In Which Magoroku felt regret for this past treatment towards Terumi but it was already too late.
Relationships: Shido Magoroku/Kuchinawa Terumi





	Lost Memories

This fucked up world. A cold place. My heart didn't matter to this world.

She's gone, I should've been happy. Why wasn't I happy? I never liked Terumi, never did... then why was my heart, it felt like was breaking. It didn't make any sense.

Did I really care for her?

She didn't like me.

I needed to know, it was a must to know.

"She has to be around the city!"

I ran, ran, ran. Her image flash inside my mind.

"Wait, hold on, Terumi!?"

"Huh, who are you?"

"Te-Terumi... you don't remember me? I'm Magoroku Shido! You used

"Sorry, I don't know you. My name isn't Terumi."

I felt my heartbreaking. Tears welling up within I eyes.

This wasn't mine Terumi.

I was already too late...


End file.
